


5 mintues

by Captain_Chesker



Series: Endless Time and No Cure Found [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Short Story, To Be Continued, Wesker wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chesker/pseuds/Captain_Chesker
Summary: "in less then 5 mintues we'll reach optimal altitude for missile deployment." He growls low but composed not showing the pain he was feeling because of the overdose of the serum, He lets out a few grunts before speaking again, "Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation."





	5 mintues

He was surprised, not only did _he_ and his partner just dashed to the jet to get on but he saw the determination on his face as he and his partner made there way to 'search' for him, He really was going to stop his plan no matter what he has to do. Wesker groaned and sighed heavily as he was kneeling in front of the door to the cockpit holding his chest were the injection had been painfully stabbed into him, The virus was fighting the serum and not only did he need a certain amount of the serum but to much of it and it will act more like a ' _cure_ ' which would weaken him instead of stabilizing the virus like it was developed to do. Slowly he let go of his chest as he looked over at the pair as they slowly approached weapons drawn.

"It's seems I may have underestimated you, _Chris_." He hissed out a bit as he looked away from the pair eyes glowing red as his vision blurred and shifted again and pain began to flare up again causing his head to hurt and a low ringing to admit in his ears, He felt nothing but pure pain as the virus and serum fought in his system.

"Save it Wesker, There's no one left to help you now!"

"I don't need anyone else!" Wesker growled as he punched the door behind him denting it greatly as he stood ignoring the headache as it slowly faded off as the ringing went silent, He breathed heavily with each intake of breath letting it out in small grunts before he spoke with eyes glowing red, "I have Uroboros!!, In less then 5 minutes we'll reach optimal altitude for missile deployment." He growls low but composed not showing the pain he was in because of the overdose of the serum, He lets out a few grunts before speaking again as he slowly walked towards the pair glaring at them, "Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation." He continued to glare at the two as he lets out a few soft breaths as he readied himself to attack not letting it show that the serum was doing what the pair thought it had done to him.

Wesker rushes at the two causing them to dodge and become separated, He quickly goes for Chris as he began to refocus his aim on him again, grabbing his forearm and landing a quick blow to his side before upper cutting him in the jaw and turning himself around as he lets go of his forearm kicking him in the face sending the brunet flying backwards. He felt the adrenaline rush as he wanted to continue his attacks on his nemesis but he knew he was out numbered two to one and for what the serum was doing to him he had to make do since he was weakened, quickly he drew his attention to Sheva turning towards her and drawing the hidden Beretta 92FS pistol and firing in her direction causing her to dodge and take cover behind a metal pillar while he put his concentration back on Chris as he began to fire at him. 

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable"

Each shot Chris made he dodged with easy as he continued to fire at Sheva as he walked towards Chris, "The entire world will be infected." With the second to last dodge he quickly drew out his old S.T.A.R.S pistol and aimed it at Chris as he stood in front of him glaring down at him with glowing eyes. They made eye contact and he saw in the others eyes just the slightest bit of fear but also the look of someone who he knew he betrayed so long ago and they were back for revenge but soon that was quickly covered by his determination to complete his mission in stopping him.

"A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator."

Chris broke the eye contact and glanced at Sheva as she quickly approached drawing her weapon, Wesker quickly dodges Shevas incoming attack with a few back flips at he used the motion of the second one to latch onto the roof of the cargo hold and aiming down at Chris, but before he could pull the trigger Chris attacked quickly shooting the gun from his hand to which he let go of the roof and landed in front of Chris landing his shin on his shoulder and spinning himself around as he kicked the others legs from under him and quickly landed a hard kick to his abdomen sending him flying again. 

Wesker heard Sheva incoming attack as he stood up and quickly blocked it with his forearm letting the blade sink in deep and then deeper as he pushed back on the blade as she kept applying force to the weapon in attempt at harming him more, quickly he attacked back grabbing her throat roughly with his free hand causing her to let go of the knife and try to free herself from his hold, Wesker slowly squeezed her throat harder as she continued to struggle before he quickly let her go tossing her to the side as he heard Chris approach from behind him.

He dodged the punch quickly and grunted softly as his head softly began to hurt again, quickly turning and facing Chris his eyes glowed bright as the two glared at one another as they made eye contact again, Chris got into a defensive stance as Wesker got ready to attack clutching his fists as blood ran down his forearm from where the blade penetrated.

"You know your plan is foolish Wesker!! It's not going work!!"

"Why can't you understand Chris?!"

"Understand what Wesker?! That you're fucking crazy?! and that your so called plan for becoming a god is just a damn delusion?!"

Wesker snarled at him a bit as his eyes continued to glow and his headache grew worse which he continued to ignore and as he was about to speak he heard the computerized female voice speak,

" _Estimated time till missile deployment, 3 minutes_ "

"Chris! we have to hurry!" Sheva cried as she stood next to her partner and holding her pistol clutched in her hands, "...We need to get to that override lever over there on the far end....." Chris growled low to his partner as he keep eye contact with the tyrant in front of them, "And how do you suppose we do that?" Sheva looks at him worried as the computerized female voice repeated itself.

"I don't know but we'll have to try!" He says as he rushes at Wesker and giving an attempt at tackling him to the ground and showing that as a sign for Sheva to go for the lever, Wesker growled low as he stops Chris attempt at tackling him and instead he grabs him roughly tossing him at his partner as she ran for the switch causing the two to fall to the ground, He quickly rushed over to the pair as Chris slowly got up from the attack angered but wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch to the gut.

Sheva struggled a bit before finally getting up and making a run for the lever again, Wesker watched her run for the lever and before Chris could grab him he was gone in a blink of the eye chasing after her quickly jumping in the air as he heard Chris begin to fire shots at him, He grunted a bit when two bullets landed in his back but he didn't care for as the bullets did very little to him since he'll just heal the damage done anyways, He jumped from the wall and quickly grabbed Sheva slamming her hard into the ground causing her to scream out a bit in pain, He wasted no time in breaking one of her legs as the computerized female voice spoke again telling them of how much time was left before this step in his plan was going to be set into place.

Chris froze for a millisecond before quickly running to Sheva with not much thinking other then he didn't want to lose his partner before halting as she yells for him to go to the lever while they still had a little bit of time left and saying that she'll keep Wesker distracted while he went for to lever, He internally fought with himself but knew she was right in the fact that they didn't have much time left before the missiles deployed and if they do then a biohazard would be initiated, Chris growled low hating the choice he was forcing himself to make and quickly he ran to the lever with Wesker hot on his trail as Shevas attempt at distracting him failed.

' _1:30_ '

Wesker growled as he caught up with Chris quickly tackling him to the ground as they soon began roll around on the ground fighting with one another throwing punches and blocking or dodging the ongoing attacks. Weskers headaches weren't doing him any favors in the one-on-one fight with Chris but he knew he had to keep Chris distracted and away from the lever even if it meant forcing himself to fight even if he was a bit weakened he wasn't going to let him win! not this time.

" _Estimated time till missile deployment, 1 minute_ "

Chris growls as he kicks Wesker in the stomach getting him off of him and quickly he makes a dash for the override lever as the seconds counted down in his head, He wasn't going to let him win even if it meant he was going to die in the process he wasn't going to let Weskers plan succeed and have the lives of millions be lost cause he couldn't stop him.

' _10_ '

"Chris!!!"

' _9_ '  
' _8_ '  
' _7..._ '  
' _6...._ '

Chris felt his body being to burn as he pushed himself to get to the lever as it felt like all time had slowed down as Wesker jumped towards the ceiling, then to the wall and then to him as Sheva fired shots at him, He felt his heart pound hard in his chest as he reached out for the lever as he drew closer.

' _3_ '  
' _2!_ '  
' _....._ '

Chris felt the override lever in his hand before suddenly everything went black and his senses went numb as the last thing he heard was his name being yelled and a loud bang before it all disappeared in the void of nothing but pure darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> (( ~~Sorry if it's hard to read because of my poor punctuation i tried my best i'm still trying to get better~~


End file.
